


Bath Time

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "Atlantis: the Lost Empire" fanfic.  Kida has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

** Disclaimer:  **

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated feature film "Atlantis: the Lost Empire" are copyrighted to Disney Enterprises, Inc. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

  
**Author's Notes:**

This story is set in the future of my version of the "Atlantis" universe. It is just a romantic fluff between Milo and Kida, who have been married for nearly twenty years at this point and have three children. Although not necessary for the enjoyment of the story, it would be helpful to be familiar with my other "Atlantis" fanfics, specifically my Helga/Rourke trilogy, to understand the setting.  
This story has adult content. It is not recommended for younger readers.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

**_Bath Time_**  
by Julie Horwitz 

  


With a contented sigh, Queen Kidagakash Thatch sunk down into the warm bath water.

The day had been particularly trying and she wanted nothing more than to forget everything about it. She needed to relax and a nice warm soak was exactly what the healer ordered. It had helped her countless times in the past, so she had no doubt that it would be her savior once again.

She had woken up to what appeared to be a normal day. Her morning routine had been exactly as it always was. She had gotten dressed, awakened the children, and then had the usual family breakfast in the dining hall. Afterwards, Sarani had been sent off to school while five-year-old Preston and three-year-old Lisangal had been bundled off into the care of Helga by Milo on his way to the library. It was when she had reported to the throne room for her daily audience that everything had fallen apart.

The very first argument of the day had been between two artists. Both were painting the same view and both happened to believe the other was stealing his idea. Neither had even considered that it could simply be a coincidence, something neither wanted to believe. (Apparently they had been feuding on and off for centuries and this was just their latest excuse.)

After what seemed like hours of listening to their complaints and accusations, Kida had finally told them that it _was_ a coincidence and there was nothing more to be said or done. There was nothing nefarious about it at all. Neither had been happy with the verdict, but they had known better than to challenge their queen.

Next had been the striking workers from the Outer World museum project. Heksit, the man she and Milo had handpicked when the project began four years before, had recently started mistreating his crew. The crew had finally had enough of his abuse and went on strike. They had now brought their grievances before the queen in hopes of finding a satisfactory resolution.

This time, the problem _had_ taken hours to solve. Each worker had had a long list of complaints and Heksit had had an equally long list of denials. Finally, at the very end and under intense pressure from Kida herself, Heksit had confessed to having problems at home that he _was_ taking out on his workers. Kida had immediately decreed that he was to be removed as head of the project until he had solved his marital woes. (Kida had taken silent pride in the fact that her nearly twenty year marriage to Milo had not had one difficultly.)

It was then that she had decided that she had heard enough for one day and ended the session. All other problems could wait. She had just needed to escape.

Of course, she had not been able to elude the bad luck. Everywhere she had gone, there had been minor crises and other mishaps. Orders had been confused and timings off. Children had wandered away and gotten slightly bruised. (What was she going to do with that Preston?) She had not had a moment's peace. Even meals had been chaotic.

The ultimate disaster had occurred at dinnertime. Preston had been the cause. He had been determined to impress Sarani's best friend Chris, who was spending the night. He was infatuated with the nearly-eighteen-year-old and was willing to do almost anything to win her "affection". (Though what his five-year-old mind thought that meant was beyond Kida.) He had been trying to woo her with the tale of his "injury". (A minor scrape that Kida had immediately healed.) However, while sharing his "brush with death" (Kida did not quite remember it that way), he had created a mess his mother hoped never to see again this century. She had nearly applauded when Milo had finally removed Preston from the room. (She would have done so herself if she had not been so tired.)

She sighed again and thanked the great kings that the day was finally over.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind altogether.

"You doing all right in there?" Milo called from the outer bedroom.

"I am fine," she answered. "How are the children?"

"In bed. At least, I hope they are," he told her, his voice growing louder as he entered the bathroom. "I left Chris in charge."

She opened her eyes and gave him a look. "You did no such thing."

"Sure did," he grinned. "I've never seen Preston hop into bed so fast."

She laughed. "I can believe that. He would do anything if he thought it would make her happy."

"Sadly, I think it does," he commented. "Chris enjoys bossing him around."

"Probably because it is so easy," Kida informed him. "I cannot recall him ever saying no to her."

Milo sat down on the edge of the tub. "Think he ever will?

"Perhaps one day when he is much older." Kida stretched her body beneath the water, making a sound of contentment. "So, are you going to bed now?"

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"You," he answered with a smile. "Would you like me to wait up for you?"

"You are sweet, my Milo," she said, reaching up to pat his hand, "but there is no need. You go ahead and go to sleep. I will join you shortly."

"You sure?"

"I am certain, my love," she waved him off. "It is just that I had such an awful day and-" 

"Wanna talk about it?" Milo interrupted her.

"No thank you," she declined. "I would not even know where to begin."

"That bad, huh?"

"You cannot even begin to imagine." Her eyes fell closed again. "It is too bad the Heart does not have the power to erase time."

"Hey, you never know. It could."

"Mm-hmm," Kida retorted playfully without opening her lids. "And Atlantis will one day return to the surface."

"Hey, you never-"

"Milo!" she cut him off with a laugh. She opened her eyes and shook her head at him. "Now, go on and go to bed. I promise I will be with you soon."

"Can I at least kiss you first?"

"Do I even need to answer?"

He shrugged, leaned down to kiss her, and promptly fell into the water.

"Milo!" she half shrieked, half laughed as he landed on top of her. 

"Um, oops?" 

"Are you all right, my Milo?" she asked, helping him into a squatting position. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" She began to run her hands all over his face and upper body, trying to ascertain whether or not he was injured. 

"I don't think so," he decided, "though I'm a little wetter than I wanted to be." He gave her a small smile. "Well, that didn't go exactly as planned."

She laughed. "No, it did not. Would you like to try again?"

"Um, yeah," he grinned and he proceeded to kiss her.

It was sweet and gentle, just like the man kissing her.

"Better?" he queried.

"Much," she informed him. 

And then they both laughed.

When she had regained her composure, Kida reached out and took her drenched husband by the arm. "Here, allow me to help you to your feet."

"Thanks," he said as she hauled him into a standing position. 

"My poor Milo," she commented, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few suggestions," he grinned, making her giggle.

"How about I get you out of your wet things?" she suggested, reaching for his sash.

"Good idea," he agreed. "Wet clothes and beds don't go together very well, you know," he continued as she worked out the knot and removed both the sash and the kilt from his body.

"I know," she smiled as she deposited the damp garment onto the floor. "Feel better?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"You are welcome, my Milo."

"So," he said, "I guess I'll let you get back to your bath now. You sounded like you really needed it."

"I think I have soaked long enough," she decided. "I think I will join you in going to bed instead."

"Whatever you want," he told her. He just gazed at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I was just thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too," she informed him.

"And," he added, moving in closer and putting his arms around her, "how absolutely beautiful you are."

Kida smiled. "Thank you. And, I always know how handsome you are."

He laughed softly. "I was also thinking something else."

"And what was that?"

Instead of answering, he leaned in for yet another kiss.

This kiss was more intense than the previous kiss. This one was more passionate...more intimate.

She instantly knew what the "something else" he was thinking was.

She began to kiss him back, matching his intensity.

Milo pressed her tighter against him as the kiss continued and deepened.

Kida was not surprised when she began to feel the first stirrings of her arousal.

Milo finally broke the kiss.

"I love you," he told her again.

"I love you too," she answered again. "For all eternity. My Milo. My husband."

He smiled at her. "It's been a while since we've done this in here, hasn't it?"

"It has," she agreed. "I believe it was before Lisangal was born." She gave him a wicked grin. "We have been too tired to do this anywhere but the bed."

He laughed. "Those pesky kids!"

" _Our_ pesky kids," she corrected. "Our three wonderful children. And you gave them all to me. Thank you for them."

"You're very welcome," he accepted. He tightened his hold on her and started to go down to his knees, taking her with him. 

Kida carefully followed him down, making sure she did not knock him over or allow him to knock her over.

Once they had both made it, Milo released her from his hold. She slightly backed away as he removed both his glasses and his pendant.

Kida then laid down beneath the water.

"Come to me, my Milo. Come and make love to me."

Wordlessly, Milo moved so that he was on top of her. Then he kissed her anew.

Kida's body immediately came to life beneath Milo's. After nearly twenty years together, she reacted to his touch almost instantly. Making love to him had become instinctive. There was no description for how much she loved this man.

Milo's own arousal made itself known almost as quickly as her own. She ached to feel him inside herself.

His lips left her mouth and began their inevitable travel downward.

Her body molded to his touch wherever his mouth went, her back arching to give him better access. 

Milo pleasured her thoroughly and confidently. He knew her body inside and out. There were no questions as there had been during their first lovemaking experience. There was only ecstasy.

He finished his explorations and finally returned to her lips.

"I love you, Kida," he whispered into her mouth. And then he resumed kissing her.

During the kiss, he adjusted himself and pushed into her, setting the final leg of their intimate journey in motion.

Their rhythm, fine-tuned long ago, was perfection, and it was not long until Kida reached the point of no return, the built-up pressure exploding inside her.

She cried out against his lips as the exquisite sensations shot through her.

She felt Milo's release and heard him call her name as he wilted against her, the last of his energy spent.

She continued to kiss him, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"My Milo," she murmured between kisses. "I love you. I love you."

"Kida," he murmured back, matching each of her kisses.

Kida did not want to move. She was perfectly happy where she was. Surrounded by the still warm bath water and filled with her husband. Her day now seemed far behind her.

They laid like they for several more minutes, still joined and kissing every so often.

Finally, Milo spoke up. "Think we should go to bed now?"

"Do we have to?" she murmured, only half-joking. "I could spend the rest of my life like this."

"So could I, but I think it might scare the kids to see us like this."

Kida couldn't help but laugh at that. It had been bad enough when Sarani had caught them making love when she was eight. (The poor thing had been shaken for days. Luckily Chris had been there to get her through her shock and then helped her make a joke out of the experience.) "I hope you locked the door then."

"This was sort of unplanned," he informed her. "I think we got lucky this time."

She laughed again. "Thank the great kings. I hate to imagine what Preston would have made of us."

"He probably would have used it to try to impress Chris."

"Very true!"

He kissed her once more and then disengaged from her body. "Come on. Time for bed."

"Oh, all right," she mock surrendered. "As my king commands."

They both got to their feet and Kida grabbed the nearest towel and handed it to Milo.

"Thanks," he said as she took the next one for herself.

Wrapping herself in the softness, she stepped from the tub.

"I feel so much better now," she told him as he followed her. "And I have you to thank for it."

"It was nothing," he waved her off. "Heat of the moment and all that." He grinned. "Glad to be of service anyway."

"I love you," she reminded him.

"I love you too."

She took him by the hand.

"Let us go to bed."

And she led him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.


End file.
